A New Life
by divergentbookrebil
Summary: **Spoiler Alert!** What if-don't read this if you haven't read Allegiant!-Tris survived? Tris survived, but nothing else has changed. Sorry. It's going to be like how their life will continue after the memory swiping. Don't worry, there's some twists and turns!I'm rating this T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

I stare everywhere. I did it. I accomplished the plan. Caleb...Caleb! 


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first story so don't hate!**

I stare everywhere. I did it. I accomplished the plan. Caleb...Caleb!

I run into the hall. i see him against the wall with his head in his hands.

I kneel down and put my hand on his shoulder, "Hey, it's ok."

He lifts his head from his hands to stares at me.

"Tris! Your alive!" he leaps me up to scoop me into a hug. I hear wheels turning and

whirl around.

David. He's looking around with a look of confusion on his face. I walk up to him and

slap him. I can't help it. He still tried to kill me. He's lucky the bullet only grazed

my arm.

He looks up at me. His face turns quickly from confusion to anger. He tries to get up but

seems to just realize he's in a wheel chair. I roll my eyes walk away.

I start to run to the entrance, I keep bumping into confused people.

I finally get to the entrance. I run outside and take in a deep breath. Everything should

be okay now.

I hear a car. I look around and see the truck. I run to it. Tobias jumps out of the bed of the truck

and picks me up. He sets me down and starts to kiss me.

"Get a room." I hear Christina say. I start to laugh but realize that would be something

that Uriah would say. We all look down and grieve.

Peter walks out and says, "Whats wrong? WE did it!Right?" That makes me so mad, I mean, i

know he wasn't even that close to Uriah but come on? I lunge at him ready to swing a

punch when Tobias grabs my hand. I look at him.

"He took memory serum."I give him a confuse look, "Later."

I get the hint and nod. He wraps an arm around my shoulder. We walk back to the Bearu. We

all walk back to the dorm together. Christina ends up going on a walk with Peter and

Caleb to see how much he remembers. Zeke and his mother go to the hospital, leaving me

and Tobias alone.

"Tobias?" I say as I sit on his bed, our knees touching.

"Yes Tris?"

"I want to go back to the city." Tobias had explained what happened on the way back to

the dorm.

He nods, "Me too.I think we all do."

"How about we go back after Zeke and his mom unplugs Uriah?" I shudder at that last part.

**I'm a good poet,**

**but i'm too lazy to write one,**

**so here is a good sentence,**

**to keep in your head, **

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about my last chapter. My computer isn't the smartest. Lol. I should stop rambling **

** and just write the story.**

We all ate dinner together and packed up. Caleb gave the Bearu a breif discritio of the

condition of the world now and how the live differently than them.

Packing wasn't that hard, I only had a few peices of clothing.

Since no one seems to be worrying about a lost tablet, I kept that too. I still want to have those little journal

entries with me, even though they are only a couple.

I feel a big hand on my shoulder. I wirl around and lean in for a kiss.

"Your strong, you know that?" I hear Tobias whisper into my ear. I shiver, I love having

him around me. He starts kissing me and says, "Are you stilled scared of me?" he teases me.

I shiver even more when his hands go under my shirt. My hands find themselves going up each

tattoo. I don't need to see them, I already know where they are.

His mouth moved from my mouth to my collar bone. He takes his time kissing each raven. I

start to get scared it'll get further when I hear someone walk in. We pull apart, I see

Caleb standing in the doorway awkwardly.

"Don't worry, we were gonna get a room." Tobias says angrily. He still doesn't seem to

get over the fact that Caleb betrayed me. It's not like I'm over it, I'm just trying to

build a bridge to go over. I still miss Caleb.

"It's okay." I say resting my hand on Tobias' then, everyone walks in. I

sigh with relief.

"Everyone ready?" Christiina asks. We all nod.

"Okay, let's get going." Just then Cara apears in the room. We all kind of look in shock.

Cara had gone and volunteered to take care of the government issues.

She gulps and says, "I was wondering if I could go bck into the city with you guys. I

finished working out the government stuff and I've been really homesick lately."

"Of course!" Christina exclaims.

So we packing and leave the horrid where I not only almost died, but had been told that

almost all my friends were "damaged". I shudder at the memory of them telling us about

the geneticly pure in damaged.

I take a deep breath as we start to drive away in one of the trucks. I sigh, this is the

beginning of a new life.

**I'm still to lazy to write you a good poem,**

**but do not fret,**

**for I have solution,**

**if you review,**

**I might have a nice one next Chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so I was in a block. I couldn't think up something good so i owe this chapter and **

** possibly the next to my friend, Thelair. She loves the Divergent Trilogy just as much as **

** me and loved the idea of helping me in this! Alright, here's the story.**

We all couldn't bear the idea of being separated even by a hallway so we all

claim rooms right next to each other.

"Are you sure you want to share an apartment with me?" I see worry in his eyes."

"It would be pointless if i got my own, we'd end up in one of our apartments. Don't

worry. I'm fine." I'm still not completely ready but just like before, I always ended up

in his apartment. It calms me down.

He nods and opens the door. I look around. It's pretty small since we have to pay

for our apartments, its weird but fair.

Tobias has been thinking about becoming a part of the government. I was thinking

about taking over the tattoo parlor.

I still feel a pang whenever I think of her. I still can't believe she's dead.

We all walk down to the cafeteria to see if it's working. I sigh with relief when

I see a line along the wall. I float to the line. I hear my stomach grumble. I didn't

realize how hungry I was.

When I come up to the counter I heap food onto my plate. I walk to the table. I

realize it's the normal table. I'm surprised to see Cara and Caleb there though. I guess

I expected them to be reading or something. I shrug it off and start shoving food down my

throat.

"Slow down Tris!" I hear Christina laugh. I look up now and then, a couple of times I see

Caleb steal a glance. I roll my eyes. He can't seem to understand that no one probably

will like him with his rambling of books and science.

After dinner i go back to the apartment. Tobias has to go to see Johanna at the

old Amity compound for a job interview. I decide to pay a visit to Christina.

I walk in and see her talking to Peter. I stomp into the kitchen and interrupt

their conversation.

"What are you doing here?" I ask in disgust.

He looks at me, "Look, I'm sorry for anything it did,I want to apologize though, for it

seems to upset you." I'm taken aback. He really is a new person. It's going to take me

awhile to get used to this new nice Peter. I look at Christina and see her smiling.

It hits me. Christina likes Peter. I can't believe I didn't notice it before.

"Oh, um, never mind. I'll see you later." I spin on my heel and run out.

I decide to visit Cara. I think she might need some friends. I knock on her door.

I hear some talking but can't figure out what the words are.

She answers the door. I look behind her and see a man in a nice suit. I turn back to Cara

and raise an eyebrow.

"Tris, this is Jonathon Hogan. He works for the United States government." i nod, "He's

here to settle everything about the Bearu, some of the information didn't get through."

He walks up behind Cara. I look up at him and see anger clearly in his face.

"I will be on my way. May I ask who you are?"

I answer hesitantly, "I'm Tris Prior." I see him nod and hear him mumble something about

mission one complete. I shiver, this dude is creepy. I walk out of her apartment.

I eventually end up in my apartment. I lay on the bed and fall asleep.

***Page Break****

I wake up to Tobias shaking my shoulder. I look up and see he looks super tired.

"Tris, i need to tell you about what happened at the meeting." I nod and scooch over so

he can sit down on the bed next to me.

He runs his hands through his hair, "Everything went well, I got the job."

I nod and say, "That's great Tobias!" I lean in for a hug but he doesn't let me.

"Hold on." I look up at him puzzled. "Their was a man who stopped their right before I

left. He asked me what my name was and when I told him it he mumbled something about

mission 2 complete. Have you met him?"

I nod along and when he stops talking I say, "Yeah. Same thing for me. We should watch

our backs."

"Okay. Now, is that hug still open?" He asks mischeively.

I grin back at him and say, "I can do better." I lean in for a kiss. Our lips mash

together. He nips my lip asking for permission, I open my mouth a little as an answer.

The kiss gets faster with passion. He takes his shirt off and I start to touch each

tattoo as we kiss. He reaches for my shirt. I stop kissing and bite my lip. This is a lot

like the day before I set off the simulation. Am I ready for that again? We didn't go all

the way.

"I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, Tris." I look up into his eyes and

see the gentleness and compassion I love so much.

"I know." I lean in for a kiss and he seems to understand me. I'm ready for this again. I

love him and that's all that matters.

**Page Break**

We walk down to the cafeteria together. We still are holding hands.

We sit down at our normal table. I grab a muffin on the way. We sit down, knees touching.

I eat the muffin slowly, I had a huge lunch and aren't that hungry.

We all start talking and laughing, enjoying our freedom,when I get a bad feeling.

"Guys , get under the table." They look at me with confusion on their face, "Get under a

table!" I yell so everyone can hear me. everyone under the table a millisecond before

the wall to my right.

**Oooh, cliff hanger! Mwahaha! Review an I'll update ASAP!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, sorry it took me a while to update, I've been doing a lot. Here's the story.**

_Everyone's under the table a millisecond before the wall to my right..._

Explodes. I shield my head and feel Tobias to the same next to me. I sigh with relief,

he's not hurt...yet.

When the wall seemed to stop crumbling, we all crawl from under the tables.

Tobias immediately takes action.

"Everyone, we must go to the storage rooms! They aren't above ground, therefore hard to

bomb." He says in his Four voice, I would have mooned over that if not for the situation.

We all jog down the steps, past the chasm, past the dormitories. I take in as much as I

can in fear of never seeing it again.

Cara is the last one to fit safely in the storage rooms, leaving Caleb,

Christina, Peter, and I. Of course. We look at Tobias but he shrugs helplessly. I hear

Christina start weeping silently,we don't acknowledge it except Peter, of course, because

its embarrassing. I start to squirm, other peoples crying has always made me

uncomfortable. It's like seeing someone too openly. Peter clears his throat and we all

look at him.

"I found this place one day, I think it'll be safe." He turns on his heel and starts

walking down a hallway. We follow desperately. He leads us to a room you wouldn't have

seen on your own.

I eye it. It looks to be made of a dark wood. There's carving lining the trim and

a brass knob. It looks extremely out of place but I don't put much thought into it. We all

file in.

When we're all in, Peter locks the door. He pulls out a block and points it at

us like a weapon.

I roll my eyes, "I'm so scared of a block." He just smirks at me.

"So, I bet you're wondering, what's going on." I hear a couple grunts, "Well do you

remember Mr. Hogan, well he's leading the bombing. I figure some of you have already

figured that out." I hear more grunts, one of them being mine, "Well, I gave him all the

inside information, like where a room that's above ground is and what time we'll all be

in there." He pauses and looks at us with a grin. "My job is to kill you guys!"

"Why? Whats their problem with us?" I ask.

"Because you ruined their beautiful experiment." He says rolling his eyes, "I'm only in

it so I can get back at you losers. " He says with another smirk.

I'm confused, "What did we do?" I ask.

"Please, don't act all innocent. They told me about what you losers did to me." I roll my

eyes, probably all lies.

"I'm going to lock you in here so they can bomb it!" Then with that, he spins and begins

to walk towards the locked door. I se Tobias lunge at him.

"No! Tobias!" I scream. Peter swirls around and jabs Tobias with the block. Tobias goes

into a sort of seizure like state. **(I don't know much about tazers!)** We all look up him

in awe.

"I knew one of you would be stupid enough to try that." He spits. I see Christina crumble

to her knees.

"Peter, I thought you loved me!" I look at her with awe now, "You said so! I didn't do

anything! She did!" And with that she jabs a finger at me. I feel a stab in my heart.

I see his eyes soften, "Come here." He opens his arms warmly.

Christina practicaly stumble towards him. Right before she's in his arms though,

she wretches her body and grabs the block. She squeezes a button and stabs it into Peter

neck. He collapses and seems to be having a huge seizure. I wretch my eyes from him to

Christina. She runs to me crying.

"I'm sorry about what I said! I should have said something different! I-I-"

I grin at her, "We may need those acting skills soon." She stops her sobbing and looks at

me. She smiles with relief. We here a groan and I look at the doorway. Tobias seems to be

struggling up. I run up to him.

"Are you okay?" He just s nods, too weak to answer. I drag him out of the room. Christina

follows and Caleb follows.

"We need to get from far from here as possible. We wait a minute so Tobias can gain his

balance. We walk down the hall slowly.

"So..Your names ?Tobias?" Christina asks maliciously. Tobias just grunts. He's never

liked this topic. Just then, we hear a boom from the end of the hall. Peters dead. I

shrug, he's tried to kill me many times. I know that's just sick that I don't seem to care

much, but in the end, he deserved it. I look at the others. The only one who seems to be

a little upset.

"Whats wrong Caleb?" I ask him as we walk down the next hallway. We figured that they

probably think we're dead, so we don't have to worry about being found.

He looks at me, "He just died."

I shrug, "He deserves it." Everyone nods. He looks shocked by our reaction but stays

quiet. He's learning.

"I want to see if any of them are in the building I say. They all gap at me, except

Tobias.

"No, you are not going to find them." He says firmly.

"Why?" I ask him as innocent as possible.

He looks at me, "Because you will try to kill them." I should've known that. He knows me

better than I know myself.

I wretch my body from his and start running to the cafeteria. When I get their, I

see Hogan and 3 other men. The others come up behind me. Hogan turn s his head and faces

us.

He grins, "Why, if it isn't my favorite people?" I juts stand there, "It looks like that

pathetic Peter didn't make it. I knew he was too stupid. I now here he has a type of

accent.

I speak up, "You're not american."

He grins, "What a smart girl. If only I didn't have to kill you." And with that, he pulls

his gun and pints it at me. I don't have enough time to react. He's pulled the trigger

and the bullet is hurtling towards me. I see a body cross me and it collapse. I gasp.

Hogan is in shock which gives Tobias time to shoot the 2 men by Hogan's side.

Tobias had grabbed a gun along the way just in case. Hogan then points his gun at Tobias.

He looks frizzled and extremely perplexed. Nothing seems to be going right for him.

Tobias rolls to the side and shoots Hogan in the head. His body crumbles to the

ground. It hits a thud when his head lands on the floor.

I kneel down next to Caleb's body. Silent tears roll down my face. He died saving

my life. He took a bullet for me. I start sobbing. Tobias and Christina put a hand on my

shoulder but do not hug me nor sit next to me. I sit there for a while. eventually

Christina and Tobias leave to let everyone out of the storage rooms.

A group of men come and pick Calebs dead body. They carry him to the funeral

home. I get up and walk to the apartment. When I get their, I lie down on the bed. I hear

Tobias come in quietly. My body is racked with sobs. He pulls me to him and starts to

slide his hand down my hair.

He doesn't say anything. If he says everything will be okay, he would be lying.

If he told me Caleb died a good death he would be lying. Caleb sacrificed himself

because he was guilty. That's what kills me the most.

We just lie there. I slowly drift to sleep as my tears slow down and my sobs

become quiet whimpers. I dream of my best memories with Caleb.

**I know that's a sad ending,**

**I'm truly sorry,**

**maybe I'll make happier ones,**

**if someone reviews,**

**I'd like to thank those who reviewed,**

**I must stop this bad poetry,**

**Review,**

**and Goodinght.**


	6. apology

**Hey, I know you hate these but I just wanted to let you know, I'm not done. I'm just in another block. Should she get pregnant? Should Christina find a guy? Please help! **

**Sincerely,**

**Divergentbookrebil**


	7. Chapter 6

**I want to say thank you to: Four six Tobias tris and Stuff for reviewing. Also, lolita is **

**fandom crazy, I know it's sad but I'm planning on making it happier.:)Plus, I'm not done **

**yet, I'm planning on ending at 20 chapters...unless I decide against it. Whatever, here's **

**the story. P.S. I'm feeling like making this one fluffy! Beware!*evil laugh***

I wake up sore and in puddle of tears. I start to get up when I warm hand wraps around my

tiny waist. Tobias pulls me down and towards me.

"You are baeutiful, you know that right?" he whispers to my neck. I sigh and turn so I'm

facing him. I lean in for a kiss and start kissing him slowly. Its quick and sweet. I

cuddle up to him. He leans down and kissess my nose.

He put his hand up my shirt and starts rubbing my back slowly. I sigh, he is too

good for me. I scooch up and start kissing him again. They quicken up and his shirt of in

a jiff. I'm actually surprised. He starts to play with the hem of my shirt. He's asking

me. I shake my head a litte letting him know I'm not ready.

He stops kissing me and looks at me, "Tris, we should get ready for work." I nod.

I had talked to him on the ride back to Chicago my plan of taking over the tattoo parlor.

We get changed and leave for breakfast. I realize we're up early and am surprised to

still see Christina and Cara at the table.

Breakfast goes by quick and uneventful, luckilily. We all go off to work then.

**Warning-Page Break! May cause break in times!***

I walk into the apartment and collapse onto the bed. Today, everyone seemed to

want a new tattoo. I was able to get the hang of it quickly though. I start to doze off.

I awake to the door opening quietly. Tobias must be home from work. I roll pver

an drub my eyes.

"Did I wake you?" Tobias asks gently. God, he's such a gentleman.

" Oh no, I've been up for hours." **(Frozen! Best movie ever!)** I say pushing my hair down.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanna go out to diner tonight?" he says sitting on the bed

next to me. I just nod and lay down.

He scoops me up bridal style."Oh no. You're not going to sleep. I aready talked to

Christina, she's coming over in half an hour to get you ready." I give him my "death

stare". Then I wonder, why on earth did he talk to Christina? I shrug it off.

He puts me down and I go into the bathroom to take a shower.

Half an hour later Christina barges in.

"Christina!" I yell.

"Time to get you ready for tonight!" Then, for the next hour, she tugs my hair, cakes my

face and tugs clothes on me. By the end of the hour of torture, I am wearing a black lace

dress that ends midthigh with a grey belt, my hair on a curly bun and my face looking

almost natural.

I have to admit, I look pretty decent. When I'm done, I notice Tobias is already

at the door. He grabs my arm.

"You look pretty." He whispers in my ear. I remember that night at the chasm when he was

drunk and told em that. I smile. We head out. When we get to a fancy restaurant, he opens

the door for me. I grin at him. He returns it.

We walk up to a table. We have dinner. It's pretty casual. Then, his smile is

replaced with a serious face. His sudden change in tone makes me look at him more

closley. He gets out of his chair and gets down on one knee. I gasp. He's proposing!

He pulls out a black box. He opens it. Inside is the most beautiful ring ever.

The band is a silver and the diamond is black. Surrounding the black diaone, are tiny

clear diamonds.

"Beatrice Prior, I have only known you for a few days, but it feels like years. WE have

fought against evil. You are the most intelligent person, most brave person, most

beautiful person ever to walk into my life. You understand me. You ae my other half. WE

belong together and I want to show my love for you the best I can. I love you Tris. Will

you marry me?" I feel tears over flow my face. I nod and jump into this arms.

"YES! YES!" I scream. He just laughs. I hear people laughing an dclapping in the

backround but I don't care. I only care about Tobias. My other half. He takes my hand. He

puts the money on the table and picks me up bridal style. He pick me up and brings me to

the apartment.

**I know, I know. To perfect. I just had to though. The fluff was hard, review and tell **

**what you though of it! **

**I suck at this,**

**Why I do iy,**

**Cuz I have no life,**

**just kidding,**

**whatever,**

**I will save you, **

**and say goodnight,**

**and REVIEW!**


	8. Sorry(?)

I will be posting more chapters on my story, I broke my laptop and am trying to figure out how to post on this. Sorry! C ya ltr 


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so I think I figured out how to do this on my iPod. Thanks to those who have kept reading my story! Love yall! Okay, here's the story. I wake up to someone shaking me gently. I look up to see Tobias giving me a toothy smile. "Hello, Trissypoo!" I stop midyawn and look at him. "what did you just call me?" I ask him dangerously calmly. He gulps and says quietly, "sorry?" I snort. He grins at me and picks me up bridal style. I squeal. Oh my god, I squealed! His happiness is getting to me. He sets me down and pats my head like a child. I punch him in the stomach. He falls onto the floor and groans. I roll my eyes and step over him to get to the bathroom. We walk hand in hand to the cafeteria. Okay, I know that's it's extremely short. I'm planning on doing some kind of marathon or something if I get enough views. Song of the day: Comatose by Skillet. 


	10. Chapter 9(I think)

Sry about my previous chapter. I'm still getting the hang of it! Here's the story. We walk into the cafeteria, our hands intertwined. We sit down at our usual table an am immediately hit with guilt of seeing Caleb not there. Though my brother had done many things to me that were unforgivable, he was still my brother and he was my only family. When we sit down I notice Zeke and Shauna are there. I feel Tobias stiffen next to me. I lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Tobias still blames himself for Uriah's. I sigh, we both blame ourselves for a death. I wish life wasn't this evil. Tobias grabs a plate of cake and grabs a fork. I grab his plate. "Hey!" Tobias says with cake still in his mouth. I roll my eyes, "I'm just checking it." I hide my smile. I sniff it and wrinkle my nose, " it smells weird." I say. He looks at me quizzically, "What?" He grabs the plate back and puts it up to his face. I smash the cake into his face. He just sits there for a second taking in what just happened. He takes the plate off his face and starts taking the cake off his face. He is about to put the chunk of cake that was on his face onto the table when he seems to think otherwise. He wretches his body towards me and smears the cake in my hair. I shreak causing neighboring tables to look our way. I ignore them and pick my plate, which just happened to be lasagna, and drop it on top of Tobias' head. We go back and forth until there is no food left to dump on each others heads. We stick our tongues out at each other like I did in kindergarten. Christina laughs, it's been a while since I've heard her laugh. Especially since Will...no. Don't think about that Tris. "you guys are soo mature and ready for marriage." she slaps her hand over her mouth. I glare at her. "sheesh Tris, you scare me even when you have cake and lasagna all over you" Zeke says. "How did you know I'm engaged?" I ask her. She just puts her head down and jabs a finger at Zeke. I look at him and immitates Christina and points to Tobias. I glower at him. He smiles his loppsided smile. I roll my eyes and start cleaning the table up. "I need to take a shower and go to work." I announce then leave the table. Tobias leaves behind me, "You're not still mad right?" he teases. I shake my head. He grabs my hand and we walk back to the apartment. *****I will announce to you, the page break!****** I lay down on the bed. Today was busier than yesterday, if that was even possible. Tobias lays down next to me. "Long day?" he asks. I nod, " You?" I feel him shake his head. "Get some sleep." I get up and change to some comfort clothes and crawl back into bed. He pulls me close and we fall asleep. **Mr. Pagey Breaky, did you take my Teddy?** I look around, my heart thumping. I see Al, Will, Marlene, Uriah, and others that have died that I knew. My parents are even there. My heart brakes when I see Caleb. "hey Tris!" "how you doing Tris?" they all are talking to me, then suddenly I hear a click and a gun is pressed against my temple. "She killed you!" I hear a woman snarl. They all look at me as if clarifying it. I start to shake my head but the lady stops me. "She did! She let you all die!" I recognize the voice with a jolt, it's Jeanine Mathews! Everyone looks at me. They suddenly drop, not before they scream why with terror in their eyes. I scream and wake up. I keep screaming until I feel Tobias wrap his arms around me. He keeps rocking me until I fall back into a dreamless sleep. That's it. Review and I'll write more! Kk, byes. Song of the day: Fearless by For Today 


End file.
